Good Things Cum To Those Who Wait
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: Okay, this is basically a story with mostly lemons, dirty words and very little plot. Eric and Sookie are a young couple, who simply just want to explore their bodies and their sex life. Watch what happens as they do just that...Rated M for a reason! All human, out of character and set in an alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone. I just want to start off this story by saying that I have absolutely no idea just how long that this story will be, but I will say that I am starting this out as a one shot with no plans to make it any longer. However, that may change by the time that I get to the end. **

**Also, this story is for Chris who helped come up with the idea and then waited eagerly for it to be posted…**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine and all characters belong to their owners, not to me! **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Lover, I have an idea" Eric said, while the two of us were sitting at dinner one evening at his place. I took another bite of my Cajun chicken before answering him. God only knows what sort of a bright idea that my boyfriend would have managed to come up with this time.

"And what idea would that be, baby?" I asked, and trying to keep from moaning…but boy did I do well whenever I managed to get a man who could cook. And he is good to his mother and all.

"You know when you said that you were open to a little adventure in the bed…" he started, but then before he could say anything else, we were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Can you hold the thought for two seconds?" I asked him, before getting up to go and answer the phone which was sitting behind Eric on the side of the kitchen bench, but as I picked up the phone, Eric playfully slapped me on the ass.

"If I must, lover" he answered, and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know some one of these days I will bite that tongue off" Eric grinned, snapping his teeth at me.

"Nope, you love my tongue too much" I answered, as I answered.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you better have one hell of a good excuse for not answering your phone. And fucking your boyfriend does not count…" my best friend Amelia said, before I even had any sort of a chance to say hello to her.

"Even if it was very very good sex?" I asked.

"Our sex is never bad, lover" Eric said, through a mouthful of food.

"Ask Eric how in the hell I was supposed to know what your sex life is like?" Amelia fired right back, and then I relayed the message to Eric.

"Amelia is very welcome to come and watch…" Eric replied, and I relayed the message to her.

"I didn't know that you both were into the whole voyeurism thing, Sook" Amelia said.

"He is just winding you up, Amelia" I said, just as Eric called out "No I am not, I am being deadly serious"

The two of them continued to banter back and forth for another good ten minuites or so before I cut back into the conversation again.

"Amelia what do you want?" I asked, rather bluntly not only since I wanted to get back to my Cajun chicken dinner that I had prepared for the two of us, but also because Eric was now giving me fiery looks from where he was sitting, and the erection that he was now sporting could be seen clearly through the trousers that he was wearing, especially since Eric wasn't usually one to wear underwear, he much preferred to go commando.

I licked my lips at him slyly while listening to Amelia chatter away in my ear about her neighbour's cat, which had apparently decided that it needed to relieve itself in her front garden (for the third time this week, according to Amelia), and then all about what was happening at work. I just nodded and made non-committal replies to her whenever she paused for breath, before starting up again all about something else.

I was more concerned about watching Eric, who was currently in the process of pulling his massive erection out of the stretchy jogging bottoms he was wearing, and he began to stroke it, while keeping his eyes on me, so I knew that this performance was entirely for my benefit.

I whimpered, knowing that I just couldn't hang up on Amelia, since she would just ring me back and bitch me out for hanging up on her, and in response, the grin on Eric's face just widened and he began to speed up his strokes. His head fell back onto the chair and he released a loud groan from his mouth before I began to see his glorious cock swell up even further than what it already had, and release all of his cum all over the kitchen.

"What was that noise?" Amelia asked, and I was so distracted by Eric that I barely heard what she was saying to me.

"Sookie … are you listening to me?" Amelia asked, sharply making me jump a little.

"Yes, Amelia" I said.

"And then what did I ask you?" she questioned.

"Umm…" I started.

"Yeah, that was what I thought Sook, unless you got the entire cast of Magic Mike doing a strip tease for you in your front room you got no excuse for not paying attention to me, you are supposed to be my best mate…" Amelia said.

"I got one better, Amelia. I'll call you later. Bye" I said, and then promptly hung up.

"Did you enjoy the show, lover?" Eric asked, and I noticed that he was still idly stroking his cock, although it was nowhere near as hard as what it was earlier on.

"I enjoyed the show very much…and it looks as if this dirty dirty boy needs some help getting cleaned up" I said, licking my lips and sinking to my knees just in front of where Eric was sitting.

"I think I might be needing some help, lover" he grinned, but instead of answering him, I just leaned forward and sucked his cock in between my lips, taking him as deep as I could into my mouth.

I then began to slide my tongue up and down his cock, sliding it in and out of my mouth at the same time, as I also played with his balls. Eventually though, Eric began to thrust his own hips gently in and out of my mouth and he began to use his hand to massage my throat, so that my muscles would be relaxed enough to take his cock the whole way into my mouth, deep throating him, which I managed to do just as I felt him begin to swell inside of me, before he released all of his cum down my throat.

I swallowed each and every single last drop of what he had to give me, before swirling my tongue around him, cleaning him up and releasing his cock from my mouth with a loud pop, only to see that Eric was sitting there with a completely goofy grin on his face, looking completely blissed out.

"Did I break you, baby?" I asked, grinning.

"Nope … but where in the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked, still with a blissed out smirk on his face.

"I had a very very good teacher…" I said.

"Hmm...lover, I am very sexy teacher" he answered.

"And a very horny one too…" I responded, and instead of answering he just gathered me up into his arms and carried me out of the kitchen, into his bed.

**So … as you probably have guessed, by the time I got to the end of this chapter, I decided that I was going to turn this one-shot into a multi-chapter story. I still have no idea how long its going to be, but there's definitely another four chapters or so that I have gotten planned out in my head. Review to send me your thoughts…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, and here we have the second chapter of Good Things Cum To Those Who Wait. **

**Also, last night whenever I posted the first chapter, I received a review concerning the fact about whether or not I am going to finish any of my other stories, such as I Will Keep You Safe – and I want to say here that yes, I am planning on finishing all of the stories that I have posted, and hopefully before they reach the one year old date. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Whenever I reached the length of my bedroom, I wasted no time at all in dumping my girlfriend down onto the bed, causing her to scream out with laughter.

"Do you think this is funny, lover?" I asked, trying my hardest not to smile.

"Very" she said, and then pulled at my t-shirt until I was leaning right over the top of her, before pulling me right down in for another kiss on the mouth, with her slender tongue sliding along my lower lip a few seconds later, almost as if she was requesting access into my mouth.

It was a request that I really was only too glad to grant, so I opened up my own mouth only a little, but still enough to tease her, but she took the opportunity I was giving her and it wasn't long until the two of our tongues were duelling with each other, teasing one another, until we had absolutely no choice but to pull away from one another in order to take a breath.

"Lover … if you keep that up you are going to end up making me hard again" I said, but my sentence turned into a groan whenever Sookie decided that it would be a good idea to reach out and palm my cock with her hands, even though I still had my trousers on.

"Good, I much prefer your cock when he is hard, baby" she grinned at me before stretching up to give me another peck on the lips, which resulted in me being pulled right down onto the bed with her.

"Hmmm … is that right, lover?" I asked.

"Yip" she said, and then seriously started to rub her hand against my cock, until she made sure that I was well and truly hard, and I was pretty much starry eyed from just the pure feelings of it.

I decided that I wasn't going to be wasting any more time, and I quickly slid my hands down my girlfriend's body, until my hands reached the top of her jeans. I wasted no time whatsoever in unbuttoning them, and pulling them off completely along with her underwear, before throwing them both onto my bedroom floor.

They really did look so much better there, anyway, I thought to myself as I dived into my girlfriend's cunt head first, giving her pussy a great big lick from clit to ass, and then right back up. Sookie's hands went straight into my hair and immediately started pulling on it, as hard as she could – almost as if she was trying to pull my face away from her.

But I wasn't for moving anywhere, and I had already decided that she was going to cum on my mouth before I would give her my fingers or more importantly my cock, which was currently begging for her attention.

So, with that in mind, I redoubled my efforts on her cunt, flattening out my tongue so that it would feel more like my cock inside her, just feeling her getting wetter and wetter, so much so that her cunt was practically dripping for me already, and I lapped up every single bit of her wetness.

And the best part of it was that she hadn't even cum yet.

But I knew that all of that was about to chance, whenever I felt her cunt begin to tighten its grip on my tongue each and every single time that I slid it into her, she began to contract around my tongue, and a few seconds later, I was proven to be right when she came all over my face, shouting out my name for everyone to hear.

I greedily lapped up every single drop of what she had to offer me, as if I were a dying man who was just being offered his very last meal, before sliding up her body to see that she had a goofy grin on my face.

I probably had a matching one on mine, I thought to myself as I claimed Sookie's lips in another breath taking kiss, in which Sookie moaned loudly – I presumed that it was because she was able to taste her cum all over my tongue and lips, effectively marking me as hers.

She was claiming me in her very own way.

However, that loud moan of hers quickly turned into a sexy groan, whenever one of my long lean fingers slid right into her, while we continued to kiss, causing her to softly thrust her hips up to meet my finger inside of her, and I could feel that Sookie was still completely and totally soaked for me, even though she had already cum for me tonight, but just for good measure, I carefully slid another finger into her, while my tongue also slid into her mouth at the same time, causing a sensory overload for her, especially whenever I started to scissor my fingers inside of her, sliding them in and out as I did so, making her breathing deepen and her moans to become louder and louder.

I was going to make her cum again for me.

"Lover, I need you to cum again for me" I said.

"Eric … I want to cum on your cock, let me cum all over your cock baby, please" she practically begged me.

"No, lover. I need you to be my good girl and cum all over my fingers. And then you can have my hard cock in you" I answered, in a deep stern voice, and I knew that my plan had worked whenever I felt her pussy begin to clench around my fingers, ready to cum again.

Because all I needed to do was use dirty talk, and a sexy voice and it was enough to make her cum. Every. Single. Time.

Which she did spectacularly, all over my hand.

I then carefully slid them out of her, and while keeping my eyes on her, I began to lick every single last drop of her cum off of me.

"Can I have your cock now baby? My cunt wants your cock buried right inside of her …" Sookie said, whenever I had finished with my little impromptu snack. I just grinned at her, before practically jumping my girlfriend.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know what your thoughts are …**


End file.
